


Interlude - Pikachu

by Jonelin



Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Pikachu Just Wants A Family, Sassy Pikachu (Pokemon), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who Doesn't Love Pikachu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonelin/pseuds/Jonelin
Summary: Pikachu just wants to find a family of his own.  Then Gloria comes along and makes him an offer he can't refuse.I think (maybe?) this story can stand alone, but if you read Gloria and her Brothers first (specifically chapters 3 & 4) this will make a lot more sense.
Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Interlude - Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the second fic I've finished while stuck on one tiny section for the Piers & Raihan relationship piece for this series. I LOVE Pikachu, and his story was just begging to be told. This is all from Pikachu's POV. I hope you enjoy this plot bunny.

Pikachu had been in the Forest of Focus for hours. He wandered in here because he heard the call of other Pikachu. Once inside, however, he saw none. He had been on his own for so very long, that his hopes had sky rocketed when he heard the telltale cry of _Pika-pi_ emanating from the forest. He ran through the tall grass calling out, but received no response. He crossed a bridge, ran through more grass, crossed another bridge, traversed trails in circles, and all of his searching brought him no closer to finding more Pikachu. Or anyone, really, who he could make a family with. 

The sun had set, and the forest was getting darker. Tired from all of his searching, he knew it was time to find someplace to rest. He found a hollow in a large tree, and climbed inside to go to sleep. 

Pikachu woke to the sounds of the pokemon who made their homes in the trees, and the rushing river that cut through the forest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his paws, but didn’t get up straight away. His eyes were half-lidded and he laid on his back, staring off at nothing. Pikachu was not a morning pokemon. 

After some time, hunger outweighed his desire to stay curled up in his hidey-hole. He gave a full body stretch before rolling over to get up. He peeped out into the forest and listened. No Pikachu sounds to be heard. He sighed and jumped down out of the tree in search of food. 

He quickly found a berry tree, but there were no berries already on the ground. He rounded a bend and spotted another tree, and still, no berries. When he came across a third tree, he realized he would have to climb up to get anything to eat. Pikachu was fast, and nimble. He also happened to be lazy, when the mood struck. 

He easily scampered up the tree and looked at his choices. That’s when he saw it. The biggest Pecha berry he’d ever seen. He could also smell it, because it was perfectly ripe. It was hanging off a branch that was just above another branch, so Pikachu made his way across. He stood carefully just under the berry and reached up. It was just out of his grasp, so Pikachu stood on his toes and reached higher, his little hands brushing up against the berry, batting at it in hopes it would drop off and into…

CRACK!

The branch gave way and Pikachu started plummeting down, and he turned to try for a good landing, but something, or someone, had stopped just below him. He landed on that someone’s head, ready to scramble off, when hands carefully picked him up and oh, what a cute girl he had landed on. She smiled at him and…

SQUELCH!

Oh, his berry came after him, and Pikachu giggled at his good fortune, as he grabbed it off of her head and started eating. He didn’t even move. He was comfortable here. 

The cute girl sat down on the ground and let Pikachu relax in her arms as he ate. When he was done, she looked into his eyes. Could she understand him? Because he felt like he could understand her. Then the girl told him she had a lot of exploring and training to do that day, so he scrambled up onto her shoulder and held on. She just turned towards him and smiled.

“So, you’re coming along for the ride, are you? Alright. Let’s go!”

She got up and made her way towards some tall grass, and started tip-toeing into it. Pikachu’s ears swiveled and his nose sniffed the air, and there, over there. He tapped her cheek and pointed, and she went in that direction and they came face to face with something Pikachu had never seen before. A round blue pile of noodles was staring at them. The girl began to reach behind her to release one of her pokemon, but Pikachu jumped down from her shoulder in front of her. 

“You wanna battle, do you?” Pikachu looked back at her, and nodded. She smiled big. “Quick attack!”

It took some work, but before long, she tossed a ball and caught the blue noodley one. They continued on like that for the rest of the day. Pikachu can’t remember the last time he’d exerted so much energy, and he was glad when she seemed tired, too. When they stopped in a clearing, she picked him up and set him down on the ground, before sitting across from him. She held out a ball. 

“You were really helpful today. And loads of fun to be with. It’s time for me to head back to the dojo, but, do you think you would like to join my family?” 

Family. He looked at her kind face, and her sparkling eyes, and her funny white hair, and yes, he would very much like to be a part of her family. So, Pikachu walked up to the ball, and pressed the button.

That night at the dojo, she brought him out and he was in a small, but cozy room. Sitting next to her was a giant pokemon with ears bigger than his.

“Pikachu, this is Blaze. Blaze, meet Pikachu. Blaze is like everyone’s big brother, Pikachu. He’ll take care of you.” 

Pikachu looked at Blaze and tilted his head to the side, studying the larger pokemon for a moment. Then he walked up to him and reached out his paws. Blaze returned the gesture.

“Pika?” Blaze hummed back at him, and Pikachu smiled.

* * *

Pikachu is fast, and quite good in battle, and he likes showing off for the cute girl. Gloria. They have even come up with games to play after she saw how mischievous Pikachu could be. It’s great fun.

Being with Gloria has also given Pikachu a big family. A family of pokemon and people. 

Piers, is his favorite. He gives him treats all the time. He loves riding on his shoulder and snuggling his hair. He has big hair and it’s so soft. One time, Piers was asleep and Pikachu climbed up into his bed and curled up to sleep in his hair. 

“Oi,” Piers said, when he woke up. He said that word a lot when Pikachu was there. Pikachu thinks it’s a word just for him.

* * *

Raihan likes to play with Pikachu, but Pikachu likes it best when him and Gloria visit Raihan and they cuddle with him while they watch the telly. Pikachu always feels safe there. 

“No sparks, mister. Gloria’s asleep on the couch with Blaze, so I guess it’s you and me tonight,” he’d said as he picked him up to go to his room. Pikachu likes his big bed because he can stretch out and roll around.

* * *

Marnie is the best to battle. They were training with her one day, and Pikachu was giggling away because she was so frustrated at how fast he was, but her frustration was tinged with a smile and a twinkle, and Pikachu could tell she was impressed with him. It made his little chest puff out with pride.

“If you ever get sick of Gloria, you can come be on my team,” she whispered to him. Pikachu gave her a good nuzzle, and Gloria laughed when she saw her friend’s hair float out from all of the static.

* * *

Hop and Sonia always talk about wanting to study Pikachu. He’s apparently not like other Pikachu. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t find them that day in the forest. For a moment, he’s sad, but then Gloria snuggled him.

“He’s not. He’s a misfit, just like the rest of us.” That’s why he fits in so well here then. 

“He is the cleverest and most affectionate Pikachu, that’s for sure,” said Hop, as he ruffled his fur. Sonia smiled at him, even as she still looked like she wanted to study him.

* * *

Gloria’s mum is the best because she feeds Pikachu. When Gloria tells her to not overfeed him, she’ll slip him some extra when Gloria isn’t looking.

“Who’s my cutie Pika?” she’d say, handing him another biscuit.

Pikachu thinks Gloria’s mum likes him more than Gloria.

* * *

Finally, there is Leon. He doesn’t see Leon often, but the first time he met him, he felt a little awed by the man. Pikachu couldn’t quite figure out why, until he saw the two of them battle in the giant tower they went to. Pikachu rode on Gloria’s shoulder as they made their way up to the top. 

Pikachu watched as the battle started, and he figured it out. This man was the only person who gave Gloria a real challenge. He was like her. They understood pokemon.

The next time they went to the tower, Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and stood at the ready.

“Looks like Pikachu wants to battle. So, what do you say? One on one against Charizard?” Leon said mischievously, as he threw down the challenge. Gloria looked worried, but Pikachu just furrowed his brows and sent sparks from his cheeks. 

“Pikachu?” He just looked back at her and nodded. 

Pikachu may have bitten off more than he could chew with this one, he realized quickly. For being so big, the Charizard was fast, but Pikachu was faster. And he had Gloria. He could feel her. 

Then something happened that Pikachu had never seen before. Leon pulled Charizard back to his ball, and Pikachu watched as the ball grew bigger, and bigger, and when he threw the ball… the Charizard was almost five times as big as he was before. Pikachu would have ran had he not heard Gloria behind him.

“Don’t let that scare you. I could gigantamax you, too, but I think you’re better this way. You’ve already drained a lot out of him, so here’s what we’re going to do…”

The giant flame started coming at Pikachu, but by the time the flame hit, Pikachu was gone. He ran and scurried up the Charizard, spun, and when he heard Gloria’s first shout, he hit him on the head with Iron Tail. This launched him up into the air by the force of the hit. Charizard grunted, then looked up. He heard Leon and Gloria shout at the same time.

“PIII – KAAA – CHUUU!”

Pikachu let out the biggest bolt of thunder he could muster, just as Charizard looked up and sent a huge flame at Pikachu. Pikachu got his attack off a second before Charizard, and the blast when the two attacks hit threw Pikachu up and back, just as it pushed Charizard down to the ground. 

Pikachu was on his back, and lifted his paws to his head before slowly sitting up. He half cracked his eyes in time to see the smoke clear, and Leon looking at him in shock. 

“Oh darling, are you ok?” Gloria ran over to check on him and he looked up at her, then back over at Leon, and then he noticed that Charizard was out. Had he just beaten a giant Charizard?

“Pika-piiii,” he sighed, and that was the last thing he remembered. 

He heard voices.

_“He’s fine, looks like he just fainted. I’ll take him to the back, and he’ll be good in a jiffy.”_

_“Thanks Nurse Joy.”_

Later that night, Gloria told him how amazing he was today, and let him have all the berries and biscuits he wanted, which was how he ended up like this. He was laying on his back, berry juice on his face, biscuit crumbs on his chest, with his head in Gloria’s lap, and his paws on his swollen belly. 

He regrets nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
